


You gonna steal a kiss from me, Leonard?

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Series: Poly Amourous Time Travelers [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, OT8, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: Len stealing stuff from the team and returning them in exchange for kisses.
Series: Poly Amourous Time Travelers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/492970
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You gonna steal a kiss from me, Leonard?

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. Enjoy!

It started as a game. Mick began to notice things were missing and he knew who was behind it. He and Len had been playing this game almost since the beginning of their relationship. He went in search of his lover, finding him exactly where he expected, sitting at the bar in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in hand and eating sweet cereal. He smirked when he saw Mick enter the room. 

"Did you find it?" He asked with that smirk that could be considered his trademark.

Mick raised a brow and shook his head as he came closer to Len. 

"Where did you hide it?" He asked in a low tone that meant he wasn't playing around. 

Leonard grinned and pursed his lips like he was going to lean in and kiss Mick. 

"I'll tell you if I get something from you" he finally said. 

"What is it you want?" He asked Len. 

The words had barely left his mouth when he knew what it was that Leonard wanted. He smiled before grabbing his wrist to lower the bowl and then tug him against himself and into a kiss. 

"You win. Where is it?" Mick asked when he pulled away from Len with a half smile of his own.

It took Leonard a full minute to come back to the present and he took a deep breath before telling Mick what he wanted to know. 

The next time it happened, the victim happened to be Miranda. He almost felt guilty when she called Jonas in and began scolding him for her missing wrench and screwdriver when she decided to begin repairs in the lower levels of the ship.

"But mum, I didn't take them. I haven't even been down there since dad showed me some of the things that needed repairs" he insisted. 

"Well they are missing young man so I expect you to tell the truth but until then, you are to remain in your room" she said in a gentle tone that left no room for argument from the boy.

Len watched as Jonas stormed out of the room before he entered. When he did, Miranda looked up to see him and smiled slightly at him. 

"Hello Leonard" she sighed as he came over closer.

She was always the sweetest of the group and while he had been uncomfortable around her at first, wondering just what a quiet woman like her was doing with their impetuous former captain, now he could appreciate the way she put everyone at ease. She never had to speak or be loud, she just listened. 

"Everything alright?" He asked her.

She smiled but shook her head. She began to pick up the mess around the console room as she moved about, straightening papers and picking up discarded items such as pens, paper and notes. 

"Some of the tools I use to make repairs around the ship. Jonas isn't quite as good at lying as his father and I know he is lying....." she trailed off.

Len couldn't help the grin on his face growing and while he tried wiping it away before Miranda looked at him again but he didn't quite succeed. Miranda gave him a knowing look as she stepped closer.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Leonard?" She asked him, arms crossed in front of her and looking very maternal. 

He grinned and leaned closer. "I know where your tools are......but it will cost you" he said. 

She couldn't help leaning in and her smile became a bit more seductive for him. She never would have expected that Leonard would be the one to steal them. 

"What will it cost?" She asked him.

"Just a kiss. One little peck" he winked at her. 

Miranda laughed quietly. "Counter proposition, I give you a kiss, you return my tools and then you explain you took them to Jonas" she argued.

Len considered the proposal before nodding slowly. "Fair enough"

The words had barely left his lips when Miranda leaned in and pecked his cheek. He stepped back and went to recover the things he had taken and bringing it back to her per their bargain. 

"Thank you. Now, go explain yourself to Jonas and I'll be there to apologize momentarily."

Rip was almost too easy to steal from. The former captain of the Waverider constantly left things lying around, easily forgetting where he had laid things. 

"Has anyone seen my maps? I let them on the console and for some reason, Gideon can't even locate them now" he called.

Leonard came into the console room and plopped himself down in the captains seat. He swiped the bottle of rum from the spot where Rip had set it. 

"Can I help you Mr. Snart?" He asked with a frown. 

Len took a swig of the drink before speaking, the burn as the liquid went down his throat.

"I'd say its more likely that I can help you" he explained.

Rip frowned deeper as he heard what Len said as he swiped the bottle off the desk in front of him and drank from it. He looked back up from the drawer he was rummaging through still searching in vain for the papers

"What are you on about?" He finally asked as he straightened and leveled a serious look at him. 

Len set the bottle back down on the desk and came around to stand in front of Rip. "I can help you for once. I know where your papers are but you won't get them back unless I get something from you"

There it was, Len wanting something for being helpful. Rip sighed as he stood there. He knew the easiest way to deal with this would be to simply give the other male what he wanted.

"What is it you want then?" He asked carefully.

Leonard wrapped a hand around Rip's neck and tugged his face a bit closer. Leonard smirked as he saw the shock in Rip's eyes blossom into something else. Rip read the look in Leonard's eyes. He closed the space between them and kissed him. When Rip had pulled away, Len smiled.

"The papers are in the drawer over by the console" he whispered to the ginger haired male.

Sara was much harder to snag things from and Leonard saw that as a challenge but he was confident he could manage it. It took three days of watching her movements before he finally managed to find an opportunity.

It was while they were sparring that he decided to make his move. The end of their sparing session had made him sweaty and left him breathless and he grinned as he watched Sara disappear toward the shower. He returned her smirk at the offer to join her as she lwft the room and he promised her a moment and then he would. He watched her walk away before going over to where she had laid the bowstaff. He considered taking it before realizing that was too easy and obvious. His smirk came back as he headed toward the bathroom.

He could ear the water running and hitting Sara's body as she showered. He opened the door quietly and grabbed her clean bra and panties, heading to the room she shared with Miranda and Kendra and stuffing it under the blankets of one of the beds. He then headed back, looking casual as he entered the bathroom to find Sara wrapping a towel around herself. 

"Looks like I have to take a raincheck on the shower" he pretended to sound disappointed, the majority of his thoughts on when she would notice that he had stolen her undergarments.

"I'm sure you will find a time" she grinned.

Len returned the grin and watched as Sara left the towel on the bathroom floor and began looking for her bra and panties. 

"I know it was here a minute ago" she muttered which caused Leonard to smirk. 

He wasn't able to wipe the smirk off his lips fast enough and Sara narrowed her eyes as she straightened and keep a level gaze on Leonard. 

"Where'd you put it?" She asked. 

He shrugged and stepped back from where he leaned against the doorframe. 

"What is it? Are you going to steal a kiss from me Leonard?" She asked him with a smirk of her own. 

He came back over and before he could do anything, Sara wrapped her hand around his neck and stood on her tip toes as she jammed her lips against his. When the kiss ended and she was pulling away, he just watched her in a dazed haze. 

"Who stole a kiss from who now?" She asked him as she turned to head for the bedroom to get her underwear.


End file.
